VALENTINES LOVE
[[Datei:Valentineslove.jpg|thumb|200px| Album by Sayuri Hagiwara ---- Released 14 February 2011 Genre Pop Format CD Album, Recorded 2010 Length Label MUSIC LOVE Producer Sharon Yuki ---- Sayuri Hagiwara Albums Chronology ---- Previous:A Lovely Family (2010) Next:TBA (2011) ---- Singles from VALENTINES LOVE ---- 1. "ONLY YOU" 2. "DESTINY and LOVE" 3. "FAKE LOVE" ]] VALENTINES LOVE, ist das Valentinestags Album von Sayuri Hagiwara feat. Tachi Jr. Sayuri Hagiwara ist die einzige die bei allen Songs dabei ist. Das Gerücht geht um das einige der Jr. Später als Background Tänzer Debütieren dürfen oder eine neue Gruppe Gründen werden. Tracklist #ONLY YOU #*'Performed by': Siam Noris, Nana Kumai, Shun Cola, Sayu Tanaka, Sayuri Hagiwara #Family ~Always my Love #*'Performed by: '''Sayuri Hagiwara, Nana Kumai, Annata Medinowa, Katzuya Matsumoto, Tsubasa Kumai, GeeMona Lutaschina, Tellme, Klenia, Amora Waterman, Earth Aqua, Terable #Stars in your eyes #*'Performed by:' Sayuri Hagiwara, Henrietta, Kindes, Tokia, Karakokena, Menia Men, Sun Shinning #Lonley Valentines Day #*'Performed by:' Sayuri Hagiwara, Tala Starla Moon, Heta Menawiea, Softie Regina Melus, Shun Cola #Love Yourself #*'Performed by: Sayuri Hagiwara, Kitty Mearatsu- Beruna Schista, Sheena Rama, Sola, Naschri, Aluna, Johanna Schneider, Hanako Dira, Sayu Tanaka, Nana Kumai #DESTINY and LOVE #*'''Performed by: Sayuri Hagiwara, Siam Noris, Ilona, Tsubasa Kumai, Johanna Schneider #FAKE LOVE #*'Performed by:' Sayuri Hagiwara, Siam Noris, Noa Meier, Lu Les Nio, Tara Taylor Mirror, Jimmy, Les Enron, Cinderella #I love you #*'Performed by:' Sayuri Hagiwara, Tsubasa Kumai, Zara, Tessa, Sola, Kina Shenla, Lee Fire, Jimmy #5 more times, say LU NI MEWA #*'Performed by: '''Sayuri Hagiwara, Aluna, Johanna Schneider, Sayu Tanaka, Nana Kumai #Tear Mail #*'Performed by': Sayuri Hagiwara, Les Enron, CInderella, Katzuya Matsumoto #The Letter I wrote #*'Performed by:' Sayuri Hagiwara, GeeMona Lutaschina, Aluisa, Shun Cola #I love you, I miss you, I need you #*'Performed by:' Sayuri Hagiwara, Sayu Tanaka, Aluna, Lee Fire, Jimmy, Katzuya Matsumoto, Cinderella #My secret Love #*'Performed by: Sayuri Hagiwara, Ilona, Tala Starla Moon, Tokia, Kindes #I want you... NOW #*'''Performed by: Sayuri Hagiwara, Terable, Cinderlla, Sayu Tanaka #My Fight Song #*'Performed by:' Sayuri Hagiwara, Yuya Nishikido #The Last Time for Love #*'Performed by:' All Trivia *'Family~Always my Love~, '''ist laut Amora Waterman, der TDG Gewitmet. Sayuri bestätigtet dies im Booklet als sie über jeden Song sprach. *'Stars in your eyes', ist con Tatsuya Kahara, der von diesem Song sagt, immer wenn er in Sayuri´s Augen sieht, sieht er die Sterne. Er wollte diesen Song erst Selber singen, hat ihn dann aber Sayuri gegeben. *'Lonley Valentines Day', laut dem Booklet, geht es um ein Angel Complex Member was Valentinestag alleine Verbringt, es aber nicht so schlimm findet. *'Love Yourself', stammt von Sayuri die sich nach den Geheimnissen ihrer Vergangenheit nicht mehr ausstehen konnte und deswegen diesen Song schrieb und dann immer sang. *'I Love you,' im Booklet steht, dies ist ein Liebessong für alle die Lieben, geschrieben hat Sayuri ihn 2007, jedoch steht im Booklet noch für Tatsuya. *'5 more Times, say LU NI MEWA,' auch dieser Song ist für Tatsuya und Sayuri erzähte dazu, sie hätte Tatsuya diesen Satz mal gesagt. *'Tear Mail,' ist die Geschichte eines Mädchen was von ihrem Liebsten eine Traurige Nachricht per Email bekommt. *'The Letter I wrote', ist ein Liebesbrief, den Sayuri für Taro mal schrieb. Taro hat diesen Brief als Song umgewandelt. *'My Secret Love''', darüber sagte Sayuri sie wusste immer sie und Tatsuya gehören zusammen.